Abyss Stalkers
The Abyss Stalkers are a Non-''Codex'' compliant Space Marine Chapter in the 41st Millenium, created as a part of the Ultima Founding of Adeptus Astartes from the lineage of the feral Space Wolves. The Abyss Stalkers are masters of terror combat, attacking bit by bit, leaving destroyed corpses and hanging bodies on poles, slowly destroying enemy moral before releasing an all-out assault. Though they are a loyal Chapter, they are known to be more aggressive than most of their fellow chapters; attacking those they deem as heretics on sight, claiming it as an act of the Emperor's Executioners. It is unknown if this is one of the side effects of the ''Canis Helix''. This chapter seems to have a strange obsession with Morkai and his uprising, because of the strange vision that their Chapter Master Vidar had and now every marine has to go through as a test. Chapter History The Lone Wolf Among the Fenrisians, there was a whisper of a mysterious warrior who walked the savage wilds alone. Appearing before a disaster to help, before disappearing once again. A man who was said to be able to fight even a mighty Thunderwolf barehanded. Whose mighty visions had saved the lives many of clans. These rumors eventually reached the ears of the Space Wolves, raising suspicions as if even a man like this could exist. Curious, the lone Wolf Priest Byrnjolf Daggerfist left the Fang in search of this almost mythological warrior. After the tenth day of tracking the Byrnjolf was sure he had found the man the young Bloodclaws spoke of, though he was nothing like his legends. Indeed he walked alone, but he did not look the like what his legends said. Byrnjolf followed the warrior for many days before the warrior showed his true worth. The warrior faced again a Fenrisian Great Bear and after a long and bloody battle was able to win, not with brute strength but with strategy. Taking advantage of the Bears bulky design, low intelligence, and slow speed to trap it between two glaciers before striking for the kill. It was after this great act that the Wolf Priest presented himself to the lone warrior. To Byrnjolf's surprise, the warrior didn't look surprised by appearance but hs if he had planned there meet. The warrior told Byrnjolf he had seen him in a vision, and that a blizzard would be upon them soon that would travel impossible for that night, offering Byrnjolf to stay in his shelter till the storm passed. That night the man and Byrnjolf feasted on the carcass of the bear, Afterwards, the warrior revealed himself as Vidar Farseer, the last surviving man of his tribe. He told Byrnjolf of how his name orginated from the visions of the future he would see in his dreams, and that it was his doubt in his visions that led to the destruction of his tribe, and that he now he wanders to protect those who aren't able to protect themselves. Upon returning to the Fang Vidar faced the many trials to become a Space Wolf and the beginning in his new life as one that walks among the stars. Within moments Vidar stood in front of the Gates of Morkai, its blistering heat causing beads of sweat to flow from his head. As he began the walk, his body felt as if it was being torn apart, as if something from beyond was tearing to rip him away from the mortal realm. Upon entering it seemed as if the whole world canished, as Vidar faced with his deepest regret. The vision that he had not believe, the vision that led to the destruction of everything he ever cared about. The sky was blackened by a wicked storm, the sea's mighty waves crashing onto the storm. The noise drowned out everything and allowed a rival tribe to ambush and raid the settlement. In an instant was faced again with the faces of people he once called brothers and sisters, screaming for help. Even the face of the ones he loved, his wife and child, their screams of terror ripping his soul apart once again. The cries for help filled his head, causing him to go mad, he dropped to his knees screaming for it to stop. But against his every wish, it raged on, the memories he buried long ao resurfacing. The demons he had left haunted him for what seemed like an eternity. But when everything darkened and all hope seemed lost, Vidar remembered the wise words of his mentor, "There will be times when everything around you is gone when it will only be you. This is the curse of the sight, the curse of only being able to save yourself". He slammed his hands into the ground feeling the cold mud, before standing with hatred in his eyes. The sky was lit with has a lightning bolt ripped it apart, Vidars mind only fell into revenge. In this instant he went into a blind killing frenzy, killing every last one of the invaders. Their blood drenched the mud and walls of the building around him. Suddenly this world began to fade, Vidar felt the cold stone of the Aett's floors, have finally crossed the gate, passing the trial. It was time for him to try the final trial and become one of the wolves, to finally rise and walk in the footsteps of Russ. Vidar was dropped a thousand miles from the Aett and was told to drink from the Cup of the Wulfen. Afterwards, he was told to return to the Aett, and that he must overcome his own true demon, and only then would he become a true Vlka Fenryka. Vidar walked across the snowy plains of Fenris for weeks before being forced into a cave because of a storm, its winds causing the snow itself to rip and tear at his flesh. The cave he entered was quiet, its ice walls reflected him, giving him a full view of himself. Vidar settled down for the night, knowing that the pains of his body wouldn't allow him to sleep, no matter how much he wanted to. Time seemed to stand still for a moment before eyes slowly fluttered shit, there was something hypnotizing about the cave, its peaceful nature caused him to sleep even though his body ached. Vidar awoke to a loud crash, as the entrance he had used was collapsed trapping him inside. For days Vidar stalked the room looking for a way out, even clawing at the once large opening until his nails bled, trying desperately to make an opening. Eventually, Vidar accepted his fate and sat to wait out the rest of his days. In his sleep Vidar saw a White Wolf appeared before him sitting across from him, staring at him with its deep blue eyes. As Vidar fell into the wolves hypnotic glare he awoke from the dream, his body beginning to feel as if it was being ripped apart as the Canis Helix finally began to mature in his body, his mind fell into a visionary state. Though the pain was intense, what Vidar saw troubled him more. Everything was destroyed piles of bodies lied everywhere. The sky was red and torn in half, and fire raged all around him. In the distance he saw the great Leman Russ himself being devoured by what could only be described as a demon itself, its two massive heads tearing him limb from limb. Vidar recognized the monster as the deathwolf Morkai. After devouring the primarch it stared at Vidar, and as it did Vidar felt his body transform more and more. His bones began to fuse, his nails grew, the nightmare began to tear at his soul more and more. No matter how much he tried Vidar couldn't change his gaze, the cursed wolves eyes burned into his soul. The pain so great it cause him to begin tearing at his eyes, trying to force them to change their focus, he was eventually able to tear one out, and as it hit the ground it changed black, its iris changing to a deep yellow. The nightmare vanished, Vidars body being completely different then it was when he fell into the trance. Vidar knew he must warn the Space Wolves and with his new found strength he was able to easily climb the wall of the cave and rip at a small opening till he was able to force himself through. Within a couple of days, Vidar was faced in front of the Fang once again, being greeted by Byrnjolf who had waited for his return. He was led into the great hall where his brothers where feasting, Vidar refused to join the brothers and instead told Byrnjolf of his vision. Vidar was led into the deepest depths of the fang where the vision was studied alongside the eye, whoms reflection showed only destruction. This study was to no avail though, as the memories seemed to be torn and were unable to be put back together. Though the vision was seen as a bad omen, and the Wolf Priests began to study what they had been able to obtain from his memories. Vidar was inducted into the Red Moons where he spent the next century working up the ranks. Eventually gaining the rank of Wolf Guard, Vidar asked for a meeting with Logan to speak about the dark visions he had seen. Vidar requested for a Strike Force so that he could find the truth about the vision, this request amused the Great Wolf. Logan expained to Vidar that even though his visions had never led his mean stray before he could not just give him a Strike Force. He though,did take the vision seriously and told Vidar that he would make council with Bjorn and see what his wisdom had to say on the matter. Days later the Great Wolf approached Vidar and told him that he would be granted his army under a single condition. He must serve in the Deathwatch and fight the galaxies most terrifing foes, and learn how to lead under any circumstance; and that he would only return was he was ready and was sure with what the contents of the vision were, no time soon. With that request, Vidar left the Fang saying goodbye to his battle-brothers and made way for the closest Deathwatch outpost, prepared to begin his new life. Meeting of the Tribes During the horrific event known as the Siege of Fenris, millions of innocent Fenrisians were massacred by the forces of the hated Thousand Sons. This event not only left the Space Wolves a fraction of its power, but it also created a deep hatred in the hearts of the people. This hatred eventually led to an event known simply as the Meeting of the Tribes. Across Fenris 10 surviving tribes began to march towards a central plain, the mass amount of warriors immediately gain the interest of the wolves and multiple Wolf Priests were sent to overview what they thought was gonna be a all-out bloodshed. The meeting began early in the morning with a loud horn being blasted from over a hill as hundreds of tribesmen marched down, as from the other direction the sounds of drums could be heard. Within minutes thousands of fenrisians formed a massive pit of warriors, with a large opening in the middle. Out of the horde, the Jarls of the clans appeared, each looking more beaten and battered than the last. Once they began speaking the Wolf Priests sent in Servo Skulls to listen in from a closer distance. To their suprise, instead of words of hatred and war ,the men spoke of the devastation they all experienced. The meeting went on until dawn, when the Jarls finally came to an agreement. That they would unite as one force, and once the sun rose they would march to the mytohlogical land Asaheim, where they would meet with the Vlka Fenryka. They would not leave until the Vlka Fenryka would allow them to join thire ranks and bring justice and revenge to those who decimated teier tribes. The Wolf Returns It had been almost a century since Vidar had left the Fang and joined the Deathwatch. But with the Siege of Fenris and the Great Rift forming Vidar hurried back, worried that if he didn't act now his prophecy would become history and the end of the galaxy would come. Upon entering the system Vidar was horrified by the sight of the land he once called home in flames, cursing himself for not being able to be there when he was needed. Upon landing at the footsteps of the Fang he was greeted by the Wolf Priest he hadn't seen since the day he left, though he was scarred by siege he still stood tall. Vidar kept his greetings short, has he only wanted to get to Logan and have his army assembled. Upon entering the Great Wolfs hall he was met by Logan, Bjorn, and Njal who were all standing around a table talking about what to do. Vidar introduced himself and was greeted by Logan who could see that Vidar had changed much since their last meeting, but was disappointed to tell him that he wouldn't be able to keep his end of the deal, as the mighty force that was the Space Wolves was not as it used to be. Logan told Vidar that the best he could do was to give him the Great Company of the Ironwolf or Bloodhowlers as each had no current Wolf Lord. Vidar though rejected this idea as he hasn't earned the honor from them and doubts if they would respect his command. Disappointed Vidar complicated what to do alongside the others, Bjorn asked him to explain what he had learned about his vision. Vidar explained the vision once again though he didn't have much more information about it, Bjorn took it seriously since the Great Rift expanding is one of the visions sign. Bjorn asked Logan if he could even offer him a strike squad of one his wolf guard, but before Logan could answer a large sound that sounded like a thunderstorm came from outside the Fang. Upon looking outside Logan was surprised to see the mass amount of Fenrisians standing outside the Fang and went to the entrance to speak with them. Upon coming out he was told by the Jarls of how they came to join and fight alongside them. Logan turned to Njal and asked him of what he thought, Njal answered that the men were true warriors have surviving the siege, though some of them clearly show traces of tainting from chaos. After minutes of contemplating the Great Wolf decided to allow the warriors to join their ranks, but made sure to tell the Jarls that the slightest sign of chaos would lead to the man being terminated on the spot. He also made sure to warn them that most of their men wouldn't survive the procedures, and that even though they were Jarls in their past lives once they joined they would be treated just like any other marine. The Jarls agreed and the warriors began to march into the Fang, their marching feet making it sound like raving thunderstorm. Logan looked at Vidar, "It's gonna take weeks to get through all of them, but after our ranks are filled you may take the extra's, I can't promise you much but its the best I can do." Weeks past before every tribesman was done and after it was all done Vidar was given an army of a couple hundred marines. The news of Guilliman awakening and his new Primaris Marines had also reached the Fang and Vidar asked Logan to allow him to go and request for him to become a Chapter Master of a new chapter, a chapter focused around finding the truth of the prophecy and stopping it from going into full fold. Though urged not too, Logan agreed with Vidar and sent the request to Terra informing them of Vidar coming for request of a new chapter. Upon landing on Terra, Vidar was met by an Ultramarine Intercessor Squad to escort him to Guilliman. When he met Guilliman, the Primarch was happy to see that the wolves finally were requesting for a successor chapter, and asked him of what his numbers were. Vidar told him that his numbers were comparable to about 6 companies and Guilliman told him he would fill the rest of the chapter with his Primaris Marines as long as he agreed to help him with his upcoming Indomitus Crusade. Vidar agreed and within the month he was given a fleet of his own with a full chapter of marines, and orders by Guilliman to clear a sub-sector as part of his crusade. Chapter Homeworld Fortress-Monastery Chapter Organisation Command Ranks Junior Ranks Line Ranks Specialist Formations Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Culture Chapter Belief Chapter Gene-Seed Primarch's Curse: Notable Campaigns Deathwatch Service Notable Members Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics *''Eye Of Morkai''- This black eye with a yellow iris is the very eye Great Wolf Vidar ripped out during his Test of Morkai. It's kept in a preservation container and is kept in the Great Wolfs chamber, only brought out during times of war as it seems to enhance the psychic powers of any marine carrying it. Looking into the eye's reflects destruction and fire burning all around. *''Skull of Morblak'' - This large orc skull was obtained after a battle against a chaos tainted orc boss on a warp planet. After the battle, it was taken as a trophy of victory but once brought to Helgafjell Rune Priests found it still emitted warp energy that causes those around it to fight even after death. After days of purifying, it was placed on top of the chapter's banner to give those around it even more power. Relations Feel free to add your own Allies Feel free to add your own Enemies Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By: Feel free to add your own About: Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Space Wolves Successors Category:Ultima Founding